Logique psychologique
by Charles von Konderwick
Summary: Ca commence par une bousculade et ça finit un peu n'importe comment. Je ne vous dit pas si c'est bon ou mauvais, vous êtes le seul juge
1. Illogique

**Logique psychologique **

The big come back de Charles (aussi connu sous le nom d'Antithèse).

Bien, alors avant toute chose, je tiens à rappeller que je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de l'état mental où je me trouve quand j'écris. C'est souvent à une heure très peu avancée du matin et donc, on se demande si je suis sousl'influence de quoi que ce soit mais que nenni. Ou peut-être raide déchirée au thé vert au fruit mais c'est tout.

Voilà donc comment j'ai réussi à pondre un Sweets/Zack, un peu angst (mais rien qu'un peu) sur les bords, histoire de rien changer à mes habitudes. Vous aurez donc à supportez quatre chapitres de ce machin, écrit vite-fait et n'importe comment (mais il faut me pardonner, j'ai du boulot avec mon petit bébé qui attends bien sagement sur le bureau que je daigne l'écrire).

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'éspère que vous apprécierez...

A vos yeux et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Illogique.**

Institut Jefferson, un jeudi de mars tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. N'ayant aucune affaire judiciaire sur les bras, le docteur Brennan, aidée de ses assistants, Jack Hodgins et Zack Addy s'échinait à identifier de squelettes de soldats datant de la seconde guerre mondiale. Les conversations étaient plus que limitées, chacun s'affairant à reconstituer un crâne ou à vérifier l'identité de telle ou telle personne dans les dossiers. La matinée était longue, très longue même. Vers onze heures et demie, l'agent Booth, qui déboula tel un fou dans l'institut à la recherche de Brennan, apparut presque comme un sauveur. Il s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier et interpela l'anthropologue :

« Bones, j'ai besoin de vous! On a retrouvé deux squelettes à la Marina et il paraît que vous aller avoir beaucoup de boulot!

En entendant ces mots, c'est à peine si Brennan ne sauta pas dans les bras de Booth pour le remercier. A la place, elle lui adressa un petit sourire qui disait long avant de s'éloigner. Quand ils furent tous les deux hors de vue, Zack se tourna vers Hodgins, un sourcil légèrement relevé :

-Dis, ça va faire combien de corps qu'on retrouve à la Marina, rien que cette année?

Hodgins réfléchit un instant :

-Ça va faire six, si je me souviens bien...

Il posa le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains et se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas rapide. Zack le regarda avec étonnement :

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je vais déjeuner. T'as entendu Booth? On va avoir du boulot.

Zack acquiesça, s'empressa de remettre le crâne qu'il venait de reconstituer dans sa boîte et descendit à son tour. Il longea le couloir et, arrivé à un croisement, entreprit de vérifier l'heure à sa montre. Onze heures trente cinq. Il allait relever la tête quand on le heurta assez brutalement. Il sentit une brûlure vive au torse. Un peu sonné, il regarda un instant devant lui : Sweets, lui aussi légèrement étourdi essayait de reprendre ses esprits, un verre de café à la main. Zack baissa les yeux pour identifier l'origine de sa brûlure. Une grande tâche brune et humide couvrait sa chemise. Il lâcha une série de jurons à en faire rougir n'importe qui d'indignation. Sweets reprit ses esprits et, en remarquant la tâche, devint soudain un peu nerveux. Il se confondit en excuses :

-Dé... désolé! Désolé, c'est de ma faute, je... enfin...

-Non, ce n'est rien. Et puis, j'aurais du regarder devant moi...

Zack baissa les yeux, considérant la tâche brunâtre et brûlante.

-Reste que ma chemise est foutue... et que j'ai pas de quoi me changer... Merde!

Sweets bondit sur l'occasion de se racheter.

-Hmm, je dois avoir une tenue de rechange dans mon bureau alors si vous voulez...

-Non merci, ça va aller.

Sweets posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zack.

-J'insiste. Ça me mettrais trop mal à l'aise de savoir que je ne vous ai pas aidé.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Bon, si vous insistez... Je vous suis!

Le bureau de Sweets ne se trouvait qu'a quelques couloirs de là et Zack n'eut pas à traverser l'institut dans son état. Quand ils furent entrés, Sweets ferma la porte derrière eux. Puis il alla farfouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Zack observait autour de lui, détaillant chaque recoin de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur la carte d'identité posé sur la table basse. Il s'en saisit :

-Vous vous appelez Lance? remarqua t-il, amusé

Sweets releva la tête.

-Euh, oui. Il y a quelque chose de drôle là dedans?

-Non. Je trouve ça... mignon, c'est tout...

Sweets sentit le pourpre lui monter aux visage et se remit à fouiner dans son tiroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit un T-shirt blanc qu'il posa sur le dossier du sofa. Zack se débarrassa de sa veste, défit doucement sa chemise. Quand tous les boutons furent dégrafés, il se retourna pudiquement et fit glisser doucement le vêtement sur sa peau. Si doucement qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il le faisait exprès. Sweets, de son côté, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait le corps de Zack, le fixant, comme hypnotisé par le moindre de ses mouvements. La chemise glissa un peu plus encore, découvrant les hanches de Zack. Sweets écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua le magnifique tatouage tribal que le garçon arborait. Quand celui-ci se retourna pour prendre le T-shirt, il remarqua le regard appuyé de Sweets. Gené, il demanda :

-Pou...pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

Sweets fit un brusque mouvement de tête, sorti de sa transe :

-Oh, pardon... Ne... n'allez pas penser que... enfin, c'est ce... tatouage. Je ne savais que vous en aviez un...

-Ah, ça? Une idiotie de lycéen...

-Je vois... Mais c'est plutôt féminin comme tatouage...

Zack prit un air faussement vexé :

-Et alors? Ça pose un problème?

Sweets rigola :

-Non, pas du tout...

Puis, imitant Zack, ajouta :

-Je trouve ça mignon, c'est tout...

Zack fit un demi-sourire amusé, attrapa le T-shirt et l'enfila rapidement. Puis, il se retourna :

-Merci pour tout. Je vous le rapporterai demain.

Il ajouta, en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

-Il faut que j'y aille, si je veux avoir le temps de déjeuner avant le retour de Booth et Brennan.

Il n'était qu'à deux pas de la porte quand une main douce et tiède attrapa sa hanche. Il frissonna à ce contact et se retourna. Sweets lui faisait face, mi-embarrassé, mi-autre chose que Zack n'arriva pas à déterminer sur le moment. L'autre main de Sweets vint caresser les cheveux du jeune homme. Zack aurait voulu se dégager mais il était comme paralysé. Il parvint à articuler quelques mots mal assurés :

-Qu... Que faites-vous?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même...

Il allait répliquer quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, déclenchant un nouveau tremblement dans son échine. Mais ce n'était pas un frisson de dégoût ou de surprise, non, c'était plutôt agréable en fait. La douceur des lèvres un peu sèches de Sweets, les mouvements de ses mains sur ses hanches et sa nuque. Reprenant ses esprits un instant, il s'éloigna vivement, haletant, les joues pourpres. Il voulut lui asséner une phrase assassine mais son regard, qui s'arrêta sur les lèvres écarlates de Sweets l'en empêcha. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer un vague « Je vous hais » avant de l'embrasser à nouveau . Une langue froide et humide vint effleurer la sienne, lui arrachant un doux gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains se promenaient fébrilement sur le torse de l'autre. Zack sentait une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui, ne sachant plus trop s'il adorait ou détestait ça.

Deux coups brefs à la porte semblèrent sortir le jeune homme de son état second. Les deux amants d'un instant se séparèrent, la porte s'ouvrit sur Booth. Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes pendant lequel Booth observa tour à tour, Sweets, haletant, les joues rougies et Zack, tirant sur les pans de sa veste et remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il haussa les sourcils :

-Bon, on va dire que j'ai rien vu, finit-il par déclarer. Sweets, on a besoin de vous. Vous aussi, Zack.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, gênés, n'osant pas expliquer le malentendu. Ils suivirent donc Booth, silencieux. Zack semblait furieux; peut-être envers lui-même. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent le docteur Saroyan :

-Ah, Booth, justement, je voulais te voir. Tu peux venir une seconde dans mon bureau?

Booth accepta d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers les deux autres hommes :

-Bien, j'espère que vous arriverez au labo sans vous perdre ou sans vous planquez dans un coin pour vous tripoter...

Camille leur lança un regard interrogateur :

-De quoi il parle?

Les trois autres en même temps :

-De rien.

-Bon, si vous le dites. Booth?

L'agent du FBI suivit Camille, laissant les deux autres seuls. Sweets voulut s'expliquer mais Zack s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Ils arrivèrent très vite au labo, Hodgins s'étonna de les voir arriver en même temps :

-T'étais pas censé aller déjeuner, toi?

-Si, j'étais censé, fit-il, emboitant le pas à Sweets.

Il considéra un instant le squelette posé sur la table. Il présentait de nombreux trous dans tous les os, visiblement fait à l'aide d'une perceuse.

-Je croyais qu'on l'avait retrouvé à la Marina, pas dans une fabrique de gruyère, fit ironiquement remarquer Hodgins.

Sweets, testé silencieux jusqu'alors, demanda :

-Et moi, en quoi puis-je être utile?

Brennan lui répondit sans même lever les yeux de son travail :

-C'est le quatrième squelette que l'on retrouve et qui présente de telles caractéristiques. Les tueurs en série, c'est votre rayon, non?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Zack remarqua un morceau de verre posé sur la table. Il le désigna du doigt :

-Et ça, docteur Brennan?

-C'est un morceau de verre qu'on a retrouvé incrusté dans le crâne de la victime. Tu verras si tu peux y trouver de l'ADN.

Elle se tourna vers Sweets :

-Vous, vous restez avec Zack, le temps que l'on clarifie tout ça. On aura besoin de vous bientôt...

Sweets hocha la tête. Zack voulut répliquer mais choisit de se taire.

* * *

Bien, si vos yeux ne sont pas trop brulés, j'espère que vous voudrez bien laisser votre trace...


	2. Insencé

Allez, zou! Chapitre 2 en ligne. En fait, je l'avais déjà tapé depuis un bout de temps mais ça m'a fait plaisir de vous faire poireauter un peu.

Enjoy, donc!

**Réponses aux reviews (si avec ça je suis pas une gentille fi-fille...) : **

**Tikasoft : **Merci pour tes encouragements et, pour ce qui est du côté "OUAOO CELLE LA ON LAVAIT JAMAIS FAIT", ouais, je sais j'ai l'habitude (je suis du genre à écrire du Shika x Shino pour les fics sur Naruto, donc...). Et désolée que tu ai du mal à lire mais ça m'intrigue quand même, parce que j'ai écrit cette histoire pour ma soeur qui se pâme littérallement devant Sweets et elle n'a eu aucun mal à lire (bon, après ma soeur est bizarre, je te l'accorde...)

**Ysialyse : **Eh oui... En fait, je commençais un peu à saturer... "Booth x Brennan" tout le temps, c'est dur pour nous, pauvres petits amateurs de yaoi. Donc, en étant donné que je suis une âme charitable, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu de mon temps dans un OVNI parfait (et si vous êtes sages, je ferai même un Zack x Hodgins, un de ces jours (oui, je suis très axée Zack, pardonnez-moi.))

PS : Je tiens à souligner que, dans le domaine du "chapitre OVNI" on a rarement fait pire mais que voulez vous...

* * *

La fin de la journée vint plus tôt que Zack ne l'avait imaginé. Lui et Sweets s'évitaient soigneusement, se parlant à peine, se lançant parfois des regards : noirs de la part de Zack, peinés de celle de Sweets. Il était six heures du soir quand Zack quitta l'Institut Jefferson. Le crépuscule teintait les alentours de rose et d'orangé, une douce brise de printemps vint décoiffer le garçon. Il s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de tranquillité offerte. Il se remit en route quelques secondes plus tard, dévala l'escalier blanc et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, n'ayant envie de rentrer avec personne et surtout pas Hodgins. Il n'avait rien contre son ami mais il n'était pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire. Il n'avait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir pour arriver à destination mais il n'avait pas effectué la moitié de la distance que Sweets, appuyé nonchalamment contre sa voiture, l'interpella. Zack lui jeta un regard mauvais et s'éloigna, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sweets se redressa d'un bond et rejoignit Zack, l'attrapant par le bras. Le garçon se retourna :

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin? Cria t-il

-Juste vous parler. Mais comme vous fuyez sans arrêt, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche...

Zack dégagea vivement son bras et s'éloigna. Il héla un taxi et s'y engouffra rapidement. Une fois installé, il donna son adresse au chauffeur et des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en fichait, ça lui faisait du bien de pleurer. L'homme au volant réajusta son rétroviseur, sans un mot.

Quand il se retrouva seul dans son petit appartement, les yeux embués de larmes, il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Là-bas, il s'allongea sur son lit, retira précipitamment sa veste, puis le T-shirt prêté par Sweets. Il étendit les bras, le regard vide avant de se recroqueviller, serrant le vêtement contre lui. Il porta le tissu à son visage et inspira lentement ; il portait l'odeur de Sweets, ce mélange un peu bizarre de lessive, de savon et d'après-rasage. Ses larmes étaient là mais refusaient de s'échapper. Il se sentait comme rassuré, comme dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Il fut effrayé à cette pensée. Plus jamais, il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus tomber amoureux d'un homme. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela les événements de la journée passée. Il sentait à nouveau les mains de Sweets se mouvant sur ses hanches , le goût de ses lèvres lui revenait dans la bouche. Il poussa un soupir, voulait se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'une vague impression mais non, il arrivait toujours au même résultat. Il resta une bonne demi-heure ainsi et finit par s'endormir, les larmes traçant un sillon sur ses joues.

Le réveil sonna à sept heures trente, trop tôt au goût de Zack. Il se leva péniblement, essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux mais en vain.. Il alla passer de l'eau sur sa chevelure pour essayer de la dompter quelque peu. Au quatrième essai, alors que ses épaules étaient complètement trempées et que des épis continuaient à rebiquer ça et là, il laissa tomber, se sécha rapidement. Son regard s'arrêta sur le miroir un instant. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés de bleu, il semblait épuisé. Il serra le poing et donna un petit coup dans son reflet. Il murmura pour lui-même :

-Plus jamais ça. Tu te souviens?

Il se releva, s'habilla sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il portait et fonça prendre le bus, pas vraiment d'humeur à se faire escorter. Finalement, il arriva un bon quart d'heure en avance à l'institut. Alors qu'il s'était changé et qu'il se dirigeait vers le labo, il croisa Angela. Celle-ci le dévisagea un instant, comme si un zombie en quête de chair humaine fraîche venait de surgir devant elle -ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Elle bredouilla :

-Za...Zack? Tu as pleuré?

Il hésita un instant, puis, considérant qu'Angela était surement la personne la plus qualifiée pour parler de ça (l'autre étant justement la racine du problème), il lui avoua :

-J'ai... j'ai peur,Angela. J'ai peur d'être tombé amoureux... On s'est embrassés hier et ça prend des proportions trop importantes.

Angela réfléchit un instant.

-Tu sais, Zack, si tu as un problème avec une fille, tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Jack. Il te donnerait de meilleurs conseils...

Zack baissa les yeux, embarrassé :

-Ben, justement... C'est pas avec une fille que j'ai un problème...

Angela écarquilla les yeux :

-Tu... tu est tombé amoureux... d'un mec? Zack, tu est gay?

-Je pensais en avoir fini avec tout ça, fit-il en hochant la tête. Et puis, voilà qu'il arrive et qu'il bousille tout ce que j'avais fait...

-Et qui c'est? Pas Jack quand même?

Zack fit non de la tête :

-Mais on travaille avec lui quand même...

Angela porta un doigt devant sa bouche, perplexe. Elle essaya de visualiser l'équipe. Elle énuméra :

-Alors, on est : Brennan, toi, Jack, moi, Booth...

Elle lança un regard effaré à Zack :

-Non... Booth?

Zack éclata de rire :

-Non! T'imagines si ç'avait été lui...

Il se reprit :

-C'est Sweets...

-Ah, fit Angela pas plus surprise que ça. Remarque, il a « la tête de l'emploi » sans vouloir être vexante.

Zack acquiesça en riant. Angela l'observa quelques secondes et reprit, plus sérieusement :

-Enfin, il faut que tu lui parles. Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Il est psy, il devrait comprendre, non?

Zack hocha la tête, promit d'aller parler à Sweets et s'en alla en pressant le pas. Il emprunta un couloir, puis un autre avant d'arriver devant l'escalier du labo. Il passa sa carte magnétique dans la borne et gravit les marches. Il avait un instant aspiré à une journée calme, sans incident notoire mais la vérité s'imposa à lui quand il aperçut Sweets, appuyé contre une paillasse en pleine discussion avec le docteur Brennan sur l'utilité de la psychologie. Autant dire que c'était animé. Voyant que personne ne s'apercevait de sa présence, il toussota. Brennan lui adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de bonjour, regarda sa montre et prit un air un peu affolé en voyant qu'elle allait être en retard à une conférence qu'elle était censée donner. Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Zack lui répondit d'un signe de main qu'elle ne vit surement pas et se mit au travail. Il sortit précautionneusement le morceau de verre qu'il avait commencé à examiner la veille de la boîte où il avait été rangé. Tout en effectuant ce geste, il sentait une présence dérangeante derrière lui; il se retourna, fit face à l'intrus, Sweets en l'occurrence. Il lui lança un regard noir :

-Je vous avais dit de me laisser, non?

Sweets prit un air particulièrement peiné :

-Arrêtez ça Zack, s'il vous plait...

-Non, trancha Zack

-Juste une minute...

-J'ai dit non. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de vous adresser la parole?

Sweets poussa un soupir excédé, saisit le poignet de Zack et le serra avec force. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur :

-Vous me faites mal! Lâchez-moi!

-Arrêtez de faire l'enfant... Je veux juste discuter.

Sweets lâcha le poignet du jeune homme qui tomba mollement le long de sa hanche. Le regard de Zack s'adoucit et il soupira :

-Bon, très bien. Allez-y, je vous en prie...

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sans trop de conviction dans la voix. En même temps que Sweets se lançait dans des grandes explications sur ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter comme tel la veille, Zack se remit à sont travail, écoutant à peine ce que lui avouait l'autre. Il porta le morceau de verre devant son visage. Il était à peine plus grand qu'une paume de main et on pouvait distinguer des volutes blanches entre les deux couches de verre. Il examinait la pièce avec soin quand Sweets prononça une phrase qui, il ne savait pourquoi, attira son attention :

-Enfin, tout cela pour dire...

Zack haussa un sourcil interrogateur à la vue du visage rouge pivoine de son interlocuteur. Sweets déglutit :

-Tout ça pour dire... que je vous aime, Zack...

A cette dernière phrase, le jeune homme sembla pétrifié. Ce qu'il tenait dans les mains lui échappa. Il essaya de rattraper la preuve mais réagit trop tard. Le morceau de verre vola en éclat avec un son cristallin. Zack tenta de se protéger le visage mais plusieurs débris vinrent se ficher dans ses joues et ses lèvres, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sweets se précipita :

-Vous allez bien? Interrogea-t-il en avisant la lèvre sanguinolente du scientifique.

Zack, qui jusque là allait relativement bien, devenant soudain très pâle. Il sentit la tête lui tourner et un goût métallique s'imposa sur sa langue. Il se pencha en avant , fut pris d'un violent spasme et régurgita un bon litre de sang. Sang qui se répandit à ses pieds en une énorme mare rougeâtre. Il contempla un instant la flaque qui s'étendait lentement, lança un regard affolé à Sweets et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.. Il se sentait partir, tomber à la renverse. Alors que ses genoux rencontrait brutalement le sol, il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et quelqu'un allongea délicatement. Il entrouvrit les yeux : Sweets, son portable contre l'oreille, essayant de garder son calme, demandait une ambulance à l'institut Jefferson et au plus vite. Rassemblant ses forces, Zack leva péniblement la main, la posa sur la joue de Sweets et murmura :

-Merci... Lance...

Nouveau jet de sang. Et ce fut le noir complet.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Deux hommes installèrent Zack, inconscient et maculé d'hémoglobine, sur une civière. A peine l'eurent-ils allongé qu'il fut pris de violentes convulsions. L'un des ambulanciers, le moins imposant des deux , indiqua à l'autre que Zack faisait une crise cardiaque et s'empara d'un défibrillateur. Il lui envoyèrent plusieurs décharges, sans succès. Au sixième essai le jeune homme se calma et les ambulanciers lui posèrent un masque à oxygène avant de le transporter, Sweets sur leurs talons. Ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions quand il s'assit à côté du brancard dans l'ambulance, ils se turent également quand Sweets saisit délicatement la main de Zack, la caressant doucement de son pouce. On ne dit rien dans ces cas là; on regarde, gêné mais on ne dit rien. Depuis les méandres où il se trouvait et presque inconsciemment, le scientifique referma le poing, enserrant les doigts de Sweets.


	3. Immoral

Voilà (enfin) le troisième chapitre de Logique psychologique. Il en reste encore un dernier, donc mais qui tient plus du chapitre bonus...

Donc, un Zack un peu OOC à la fin (viens-je d'entente "et si t'arrêtais de nous projeter tes fantasmes pour une fois"?) et puis, ben, c'est tout...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Immoral

_Je devais n'avoir pas plus de 12 ans quand Tom et Gordon se sont installés à coté de la maison familiale. Ils avaient tous les deux la trentaine et ils étaient vraiment gentils. Avec mes frères et sœur, on allait souvent goûter chez eux quand nos parents étaient absent. Ils étaient ravis de nous voir tous les huit chez eux. Gordon était petit et avait une touffe de cheveux impressionnante. A bien y réfléchir, il ressemblait a Hodgins sans sa barbe. Tom, lui, était plus grand et vraiment efféminé mais très amical. Il s'entendait très bien avec ma plus grande sœur qui avait 17 ans à l'époque. Je les voyaient se prendre la main quand ils sortaient dans la rue et je ne comprenais pas . Je pensai qu'il étaient frères. Et puis, est venu le moment où nos parents nous ont interdits de retourner chez eux. Je leur avaient demandées pourquoi mais je n'ai pas retenu grand chose. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'ils m'avaient que deux hommes ne pouvait pas s'aimer et mon père m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais devenir comme Tom et Gordon. J'avais hoché la tête et n'avait pas revu mes deux voisins pendant trois ans. A mes quinze ans , je me souviens avoir regardé des garçons de ma classe avec plus d'insistance que je n'aurai du. Me rappelant de ce qu'avaient dit mes parents, je suis secrètement allé voir Tom et Gordon pour leur demander ce qu'ils en pensait. Ils m'ont juste dit _

_« Fais ce qui te rendra heureux... ». J'avais beaucoup réfléchit et au bout de quelques jours je m'était décidé: «Jamais, plus jamais ça... »._

Sa tête lui faisait mal comme si on lui donnait des coups de marteau sur le crâne. Il avait les yeux fermés mais, paradoxalement, la lumière vive l'aveuglait. Il fronça les sourcils, entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et tourna la tête. Sweets était assis à côté de lui, le contemplant avec un mélange d'inquiètude et de soulagement. Quand il sentit le regard de Zack se poser sur lui, il sourit doucement :

-Vous allez bien?

Zack soupira et articula difficilement :

-Mal à la tête... Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ici?

-J'imagine qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant qu'on a le même sang dans les veines...

Il jeta un regard à la poche de sang raccordée au bras de Zack et dont le contenu se vidait lentement.

-Très bien... Alors, tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Depuis 8h ce matin.

-Et moi, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là?

Sweets sembla compter mentalement :

-Voyons voir... On est le 23, donc ça fait cinq jours.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé au juste?

-Je n'en sais rien, on ne m' a rien dit...

Puis il ajouta :

-Pas d'autres questions?

Zack réfléchit un instant. Il saisit la main de Sweets, la serra entre ses doigts et demanda, la voix tremblante :

-Si, une. Pourquoi... pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de moi? Pourquoi de moi et pas d'un autre?

-C'était il y a quelques mois. Tu travaillais à reconstruire le crâne d'un enfant. Tu avais un regard si triste que je n'ai pas pu décoller mes yeux de ton visage. Et puis, tu as levé la tête et tu m'as regardé en me souriant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là mais... voilà, c'était « trop tard ».

Zack sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était tellement normal, tellement à l'opposé de l'immoralité dont lui parlaient ses parents qu'il se sentait coupable.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux?

Sweets le dévisagea, interloqué :

-Bien sûr. Tu me tiens la main et tu as arrêté de me fuir. Comment je pourrais ne pas être heureux?

-On m'a toujours répété que les gens « comme ça » ne devrait jamais être heureux et qu'ils sont mieux en vivant comme les gens normaux. Mais c'est faux, hein?

Zack serra un peu plus la main de Sweets. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ça le rassurait.

-Désolé mais je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, voilà la vérité. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors venait d'être remis en cause. Ca faisait des années qu'il s'était interdit de regarder les hommes et pourtant il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il aimait Sweets, du moins suffisement pour que toutes les belles promesses qu'il s'était fait volent en éclat d'un seul coup. Sweets lui lâcha la main, prétexta qu'il devait retourner travailler et se leva. Avant de partir, il attrappa doucement le menton de Zack entre ses doigts et lui embrassa doucement le front.

-Ne fuis pas ce que tu es, Zack...

Puis il sortit. Une fois seul, Zack se redressa dans son lit, considérant un moment la poche écarlate suspendue au dessus de lui. Il se mordit légerement la lèvre infèrieure et poussa un cri de douleur. Il se souvint de l'éclat de verre qui l'avait blessé juste à cet endroit là. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffrir plus longtemps : on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, Hodgins entra, Angela sur ses talons. Voyant que Zack était réveillé, Hodgins lui lança amicalement :

-Hé ben, c'est pas trop tôt, vieux! On avait peur que tu ne te réveilles plus jamais!

Angela, de son côté, se contenta d'un plus sobre :

-Contente que tu ailles mieux.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et Hodgins prit place sur la chaise où se trouvait Sweets quelques instants auparavent :

-On a croisé Sweets en arrivant. Tout va bien?

Zack hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

-Il a du mérite quand même, ce type, fit Hodgins. S'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite, on ne pourrait probablement plus te parler à l'heure qu'il est...

-Mais que c'est-il passé?

-Les morceaux de verre que tu as reçu de le visage contenaient de petites capsules remplies de poison très violent dans le genre. On a demandé une analyse. N'empêche, on doit le respect à ce satané psy.

Zack sourit et Angela lui dit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Les ambulanciers m'ont dit qu'ils t'avait tenu la main pendant tout le trajet. Il pensais que vous étiez frères. Tu aurait du voir leur tête quand je les ai détrompés...

Zack, devenu rouge pivoine, eut un petit rire bête. Hodgins, lui, souleva un sourcil interrogateur :

-Comment ça? Tu... tu sors avec ce type?

-C'est compliqué.

Hogins fronça les sourcils :

-Zack, tu es gay?

-Oui, fit-il en hochant la tête, je crois bien...

Une longue minute de mutisme suivit, chacun ne sachant plus que dire. Ce fut finalement Angela qui brisa le silence.

-Finalement, tu as pris une décision concernant « tu-vois-quoi »?

Zack prit une profonde inspiration :

-Je n'en sais rien, Angela. Tout ça, c'est tellement bizarre...

Angela posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zack :

-Ne fuis pas ce que tu est ,Zack...

A ces mots, Zack baissa la tête. Tout commençait à devenir plus clair pour lui et il se sentait prêt à prendre une décision.

Il sortit de l'hôpital le lendemin soir et se fit reconduire chez lui en taxi. Arrivé dans son petit appartement, il vérifia machinalement ses messages. Il n'en avait que trois : un du docteur Brennan, un de Sweets et un de sa mère. Il écouta d'abord celui de Brennan. Elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre visite et lui souhaitait un prompt rétablissement ainsi que de revenir bientôt au labo. Il sourit bêtement et enclencha le message de Sweets. Il ferma les yeux et écouta :

-Salut, c'est Lance... enfin, Sweets... enfin, peu importe. On m'a appris que tu sortait aujourd'hui mais j'imagine que tu m'appellera pas. Non, oublie, c'est pas grave. Et puis, tu sais, je t'aime. Non, ça aussi, oublie. Reviens vite.

Le message prit fin et Zack s'adossa contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et écouta son dernier message : celui de sa mère. Elle avait appris son hospitalisation et lui demandait de la rappeler dès qu'il le pourrait. Il composa donc son numéro. Ce fut sa petite soeur qui lui répondit. Il lui demanda de lui passer sa mère et eut un petit rire amusé quand il l'entendit crier :

-Mamaaaaaan, c'est Zaack au télephone!

-Zack? J'ai appris que tu avais été hospitalisé...

-Salut, Maman. Je vais mieux maintenant, ne t'en fais pas.

Sa mère sembla s'exaspèrer à l'autre bout du fil.

-Mais si, je m'en fais. On était vraiment inquiets à la maison quand ce docteur... Smith, je crois, a appelé.

-Sweets vous a téléphoné? fit-il réelement surpris

-Oui, voilà, Sweets! Un homme bien aimable, ma foi... C'est ton médecin traitant?

-Non, il est psy et il travaille avec nous à l'Institut.

-Je vois... Alors, tu es complètement guéri, maintenant?

-J'ai encore un traitement à prendre pendant une semaine et je dois éviter d'en faire trop. Mais tu me connais...

-Allez, je suis sûre que tu as des tas de jolies filles à tes pieds qui se damneraient pour t'aider, non?

Au moins une, j'imagine...

Zack éclata de rire mentalement :

-Pas vraiment, maman... Tu sais, euuh...

-C'est pas sérieux, ça. Tu ferais bien de moins penser à ton travail.

-Euh, maman, tenta Zack

-Je pourrais te présenter Bridget, la prochaine fois que tu nous rendra visite. Tu vois qui c'est Bridget : la fille de Lisbeth. Elle est vraiment devenue superbe depuis que...

-Maman, je suis gay; et amoureux d'un mec absolument génial.

Il n'entendit plus rien de l'autre côté. Puis le bruit sec du combiné qui tombe contre un meuble. Quelqu'un rattrappa le téléphone : c'était son grand frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle parte s'enfermer dans la salle de bains en pleurant et en disant à qui veut l'entendre que son génie de fils est un dévergondé de la pire espèce?

-La vérité et rien d'autre...

-Et j'imagine que tu as été très délicat comme d'habitude. Bon, je vais te laisser et j'espère pour tes fesses qu'on va réussir à la calmer, sinon... Allez, salut, vieux...

-Salut...

Il raccrocha dans un « clac » sonore et éclata de rire. Il avait mis sa mère en colère pour un temps mais elle lui pardonnerait comme elle lui avait pardonné quand elle avait appris qu'il travaillais avec les morts. C'est avec ces pensées qu'il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et qu'il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemin il arriva en compagnie d'Hodgins qui avait insisté ppur l'accompagner de peur qu'il ne fasse un malaise dans le bus. Il n'en fit pas trop dans la matinée, Angela ayant les yeux rivés sur lui, restant comme un chat à l'affut et s'apprêtant à l'arrêter dès qu'il faisait le moindre effort, à grands coups de : « Attends Zack, Jack va t'aider... » ou de « On t'a dit de ne pas en faire des tonnes... Jack, viens l'aider! ». Vers onze heures et demi, Brennan l'invita à prendre sa pause plus tôt sans quoi Hodgins allait devenir dingue sous peu. Il sortit alors du labo et se dirigea vers la droite. Hogins se tourna vers Angela :

-Il est au courant que la cafètaria est de l'autre côté?

-Je crois que ce n'est pas là qu'il va aller déjeuner ce midi, fit-elle en riant

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Rien, rien...

Zack frappa à la porte du bureau de Sweets. Quand celui-ci ouvrit, il du se retenir pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras. A la place, il lui fit un vague geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que Zack ne déclare, serrant entre ses doigts le T-shirt que lui avait prêté Sweets quelques jours auparavent :

-Je suis venu te rendre ça... Et aussi te dire merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il tendit le T-shirt à Sweets, qui s'en saisit et le posa sur son bureau. Zack continua :

-Et puis j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Tu sais, je suis désolé mais...

Sweets, s'appretant à entendre une mauvaise nouvelle baissa la tête, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas Zack s'approcher. Il n'en prit conscience que l'autre lui redressa le visage et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Sweets recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Il dévisagea Zack, hébété. Zack se rapprocha de lui et reprit :

-Désolé mais... tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelques temps...

Sweets sourit et embrassa Zack à son tour. Celui-ci répondit au baiser instantanément, passa ses bras autour du cou de Sweets et lui lécha doucement la lèvre infèrieure. Sweets poussa un petit geignement de contentement, hésita un instant et posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Zack. Devant l'entousiasme de celui-ci, les caresses devinrent plus insistantes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Zack ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Sweets le poussa, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et le plaqua contre le mur, les mains courrant partout sur le corps de son amant. Zack, comme électrisé à ce contact, se rapprocha encore un peu, désireux d'aller plus loin. Leur lèvres se séparerent et Sweets lui sussura :

-Je te trouve bien entreprenant pour quelqu'un qui refusait de m'approcher il y a quelques jours...

-Et tu trouves ça désagréable?fit Zack sur un ton on-ne-pouvait-plus suggestif

-Pas du tout, non...

Zack le regarda un instant, haussa les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre supérieure :

-Alors, tais-toi et fais-moi gémir...

A ces mots, Sweets sentit son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine. Zack plaqua de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de Sweets qui décida de profiter de tout ça, de peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Ses mains glissérent jusqu'aux fesse de Zack qui le gratifia d'un petit sourire extraordinairement lubrique et dont les mains parcouraient le torse de Sweets. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques centimétres pour les séparer. Au bout de quelques instants, Sweets sentit une bosse se former au niveau de son entre-jambe. Quand Zack le remarqua à son tour, il murmura :

-Tu sais, Brennan m'a dit de ne pas revenir avant trois bons quarts d'heure...

Le sous-entendu évident fit rougir Sweets un peu plus encore. Il sourit et verrouilla la porte.


	4. Infini

Et voici venir le dernier chapitre de _Logique Psychologique_. Ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'histoire, on peut le considérer plus comme une séquelle qu'autre chose.

Enfin, bonne lecture

* * *

Six mois s'étaient écoulés. Ce jour-là, Zack avait accompagné Sweets chez lui. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient diné rapidement et comme d'habitude, Sweets avait emmené Zack jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Ils étaient à présent étendus sous les fins draps de coton beige. Zack, écarlate et haletant, gémissait doucement en sentant sur sa peau pâle les mains et les lèvres de son amant. C'était le premier homme devant lequel il se montrait de cette façon et, même si ça l'embarrassait, il était heureux. Il se sentait vivant, plus vivant que jamais quand Sweets l'embarrassait, le touchait. Les divines caresses cessèrent un instant et Sweets vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Zack, qui ferma doucement les yeux quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent , glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ils avaient dû répéter ce geste des centaines, voire des milliers de fois mais c'était toujours aussi nouveau, presque magique. Mais Zack ne croyait pas à la magie alors il se disait que c'était autre chose. Peut-être de l'amour ou désir, peut-être les deux à la fois ou rien de tout ça. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Sweets laissa errer ses lèvres dans le cou de Zack, lui laissait des marques qu'il se fichait bien d'avoir à expliquer le lendemain. Les mains de Zack, quant à elles, parcouraient le dos de son amant. Les lèvres de Sweets quittèrent la gorge de Zack pour se perdre un peu plus bas, s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril un court instant avant de descendre encore. Zack devint aussi rouge et haletant qu'il humainement possible de l'être. Des frissons lui secouaient l'échine, lui arrachaient des petits cris de plaisir. Il se tortillait lascivement, voyait de petites étoiles s'agiter devant ses yeux comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue hallucinogène. Ses membres étaient engourdis comme jamais, il aurait voulu que cette sensation se prolonge jusqu'à l'infini. C'était bien sur sans compter sur le téléphone qui sonna à cet instant, les sortant tous deux de leur transe. Sweets émergea de sous les draps, hésitant à décrocher. Il se tourna vers Zack :

« Je décroche pas, hein?

-Non... On l'emmerde, répondit Zack avec un sourire amusé

Sweets étouffa un rire et embrassa son brun sur le front. Au bout de quatre sonneries, le répondeur s'enclencha et une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien emplit la pièce.

-Sweets? C'est l'agent Booth. Je sais que vous êtes là alors je vous somme de répondre ou je vous promet de m'occuper de votre cas!

Sweets poussa un soupir sonore et s'empara du combiné.

-Agent Booth, il est trois heures du matin... Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai mieux à faire que de répondre au téléphone...

-Écoutez, je me fous de savoir avec qui vous vous envoyez en l'air mais vous allez dire « A bientôt » à votre chérie -qui, entre nous, a des goûts plus que douteux- et ramener vos fesses à l'Institut en vitesse...

-Et je peux savoir en quel honneur?

-On a vraiment besoin de vous pour la victimologie.

-Et ça peut attendre à demain?

-J'imagine que oui, mais...

-Alors à demain!

A ces mots, il raccrocha et embrassa à nouveau Zack. Il lui murmura :

-Alors, où on en était déjà?

-Devine...

Zack tendit le bras, cherchant l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Quand il l'atteignit enfin, le noir se fit dans la pièce.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre à l'Institut Jefferson. Les fouines, comme Booth aimait tant les appeler, s'échinaient à identifier un squelette et y peinaient horriblement, c'était peu de le dire. De son côté, le « grand-agent-du-FBI-qui-se-donne-le-droit-de-tirer-sur-des-clowns-si-ça-lui-chante » discutait de tout et de rien avec le docteur Sweets.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez raccroché au nez hier? demanda Booth

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : j'étais occupé...

-C'est pas vraiment une excuse. A moins que la fille dans votre lit n'ait été magnifique -ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas puisque c'est avec VOUS qu'elle couche...

Il y eut un petit silence de quelques secondes.

-Elle travaille ici?

-Voui.

-C'est une fouine?

-Aussi...

Booth lança un regard méfiant au psychologue :

-Ce n'est pas Bones, quand même?

-Non, rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferait pas cet affront...

-De quoi vous parlez?

-Oh, de rien...

Puis il s'éloigna, prétextant un rendez-vous et descendit rapidement l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, il se tourna vers la table d'autopsie et fit un petit signe de la main à quelqu'un mais Booth n'arriva pas tout de suite à identifier le destinataire. A son grand étonnement, ce fut Zack qui répondit d'un autre signe de la main. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne chercha pas plus que ça la signification de ces gestes, se disant que la fouine est une créature bizarre aux mœurs toutes aussi étranges comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose l'intriguait.

L'attention de Booth se porta soudainement sur Zack quand celui-ci vint pianoter sur le clavier d'un des nombreux ordinateurs. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que la plus jeune des fouines -Zack, donc- travaillait comme un aliéné depuis quatre longues heures et qu'il semblait branché sur du 220 V. Dans un grand élan de galanterie, Booth lui lança :

-Ho, du calme, vous me donnez mal à la tête. Vous voudriez pas vous poser un instant. Asseyez-vous, quoi...

Hodgins, en mode « glamour », un bocal rempli d'asticot, chantonna en lançant un regard amusé à Zack et Booth.

-C'est pas qu'il veut pas s'assoir, c'est qu'il peut pas... Hein, Zack?

Le susmentionné Zack tira la langue à son compère, et ceci dans les règles de l'art. Hodgins, fidèle à ses habitudes, décida d'embêter un peu plus son collègue et murmura, un doigt devant la bouche, l'air faussement mutin :

-Oh, recommence! T'es trop mignon quand tu fais ça!

Zack fit mine de bouder et se repencha sur son clavier, laissant Booth sur ses interrogations. Une heure passa ainsi sans qu'il y ait d'incident particulièrement notoire. Hodgins lançait de temps en temps des regards amusés à Zack qui se contentait de les ignorer. Au bout d'une heure et quatre minutes exactement, Sweets réapparut dans le labo sans que personne ne le remarque. Personne sauf Zack :

-Salut, Lance, dit-il discrètement mais suffisamment fort pour que Booth l'entende, se retourne et s'étonne :

-Lance... Vous vous appelez Lance?

L'interressé haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Zack, en demandant au docteur Brennan.

-Je peux vous l'emprunter?

Elle hocha la tête et Sweets conduit Zack dans l'escalier pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement. De son côté, Booth se tourna vers Hodgins.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ces deux-là...

-Ça, c'est le cas de le dire, ricana le barbu.

Booth n'eut pas le temps de réclamer une explication que déjà Zack revenait. Hodgins l'observa un instant et, s'arrêtant sur son cou, vit trois ou quatre petites marques rouges. Des marques qu'on ne pouvait clairement pas se faire tout seul. Il avança vers lui, écarta légèrement le col de sa chemise et soupira :

-Hmm, il devrait faire ça dans des endroits encore moins discrets...

Booth se retourna, intrigué :

-Il?

Zack et Hodgins se regardèrent, le deuxième tenant toujours le col du premier :

-Personne! S'écrièrent-ils simultanément

Booth les dévisagea un instant et haussa les épaules.

Quand Zack eut fini sa journée, le soleil était presque couché et répandait ses derniers rayons dans le ciel de septembre, à présent teinté de rose vif et d'orangé. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant sur les marches de marbre blanc de l'Institut Jefferson, inspira profondément, se souvenant qu'il s'était trouvé là six mois auparavant, en toutes autres circonstances. Alors qu'il restait immobile, savourant cet instant de flottement qu'était le crépuscule, il reçu un message sur son portable. C'était Sweets qui lui donnait rendez-vous au Royal Diner, en espérant qu'ils y aient la paix. Zack eut un sourire sarcastique. S'ils pouvaient avoir la paix ce soir, ce serait une très courte paix, vu que l'on était vendredi et que ce jour était pour Booth et « ses » fouines, une soirée dans ce restaurant précis. Qu'il neige, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve des grenouilles, jamais ce rituel n'avait été manqué. Mais dans un espoir, il se dirigea tout de même vers le Royal Diner d'un pas léger et rapide, à la limite du sautillement. Il avait un sourire un peu niais accroché aux lèvres et l'air d'un parfait idiot, avec son expression d'imbécile heureux.

Il était vingt heures trente quand Zack arriva au lieu du rendez-vous. Sweets était assis à une table au fond de la salle, les mains posées en coupe sous son menton. Il regardait la rue à travers la vitrine , la mine songeuse. Quand il aperçut Zack, il se leva, l'embrassa doucement puis ils s'assirent face à face. Zack remarqua alors l'air soucieux de Sweets.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Écoute, Zack... J'aurais quelque chose à te demander...

C'est ce moment que choisirent Hodgins, Angela Booth et Brennan pour arriver. Ils demandèrent au couple si ça ne les gênait pas de se voir rejoindre, ce à quoi ils répondirent un machinal « Non, faites donc... » qu'ils regrettèrent par la suite.

Les discutions battaient leur plein quand Hodgins toussota en regardant Zack, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Herm, Zack, si c'est volontaire, je suis flatté mais dans le cas contraire, un peu plus à gauche, c'est MA jambe, ça!

Suivit un gros blanc où l'on entendait que Booth qui s'étouffait avec sa part de tarte. Il se ressaisit et se tourna vers le reste du groupe :

-Pa...Pardon?

Brennan et Angela le dévisagèrent, effarées :

-Quoi? Vous ne saviez pas?

Zack se tourna vers Hodgins avec au visage une expression qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu vois que j'avais raison... ». Hodgins grogna un peu et sortit vingt dollars de sa poche avant de les tendre à son collègue. Ce dernier s'en saisit avec un sourire satisfait et le rangea rapidement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Booth :

-Tout de même, c'est étonnant que vous ne soyez pas au courant. Ça fait six mois que nous sommes ensemble, vous n'êtes pas très observateur...

Booth se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sweets, quant à lui, lançait des regards à Zack puis dirigeait ses yeux vers la porte, lui indiquant que c'était le bon moment pour s'éclipser. Ils s'excusèrent donc et sortirent rapidement. Dehors, la nuit était déjà bien tombée. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de la porte quand Zack attrapa Sweets par la main, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux :

-Tu avais quelque chose à me demander, je crois...

-Ah oui... Tu viens dormir chez moi, ce soir?

-Bien sûr.

-Et demain?

-Si tu veux...

-Et tous les autres soirs?

Zack écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il finit par embrasser Sweets en chuchotant « Oui ».


End file.
